


flirtation

by valerian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, cutie patooties with a hint of sexy, lol what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian/pseuds/valerian
Summary: Camilla teases Takumi by a lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rise from the dead to write fic for these two. 'Cuz there just isn't enough!!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy.

He reminds her of Corrin, Prince Takumi does. It’s that cute, sweet face—not blisteringly masculine with that jawline, no, but it’ll get there some day. He’s only eighteen, and jawlines are a work in progress, after all. Plus, not everybody can look like Xander.

To have that square-jawed, 6’4” frame, and blonde lion’s mane is a gift few are blessed with.

Besides, she’s not interested in her own damn brother. And Takumi’s quite lovely as he is. He’s about her height (a respectable 5’10” and growing); his cheekbones are high, shoulders broad, torso filling out nicely, and that nose…that nose!

It is as close to perfect as a nose can be: tall and aristocratic, a wonder from both the front and profile views…not that Camilla’s obsessed with wealthy boy noses or anything like that, no. No. (No.)

She can just appreciate them, alright, as she is a connoisseur, shall we say, of beauty.

And Prince Takumi is a textbook Pretty Boy. As they sit together lakeside, Camilla has a chance to admire it, truly, this prettiness of his, under the muted glory of a lazy noon sun. His lashes are thick and black, feathery frames around a pair of clear brown eyes. His lips are full and pouty from a youthfulness that combusts within him, never to be contained—they’re especially delectable today, stained red as they are from the cherries he’s been popping, one ofter another, into his mouth.

Camilla smirks as she watches a trail of juice drip down his chin. He’s such a messy eater, but he’s quick to wipe it away, with the back of a leather-gloved hand.

“Must you wear your arm brace while eating, Prince Takumi?” she asks. “It doesn’t look comfortable.”

He doesn’t look at her, preferring to gaze moodily across the lake instead. “It’s important to be prepared. It’s why I have my yumi at my side. Always.”

“But we’re in the astral plane, darling. In friendly territory.”

“You say that as though nobody’s ever tried to invade this place before.” He looks at her, an eyebrow raised with the promise of a challenge. “Or do you not remember last night?”

She chuckles, an excessively husky sound. “I remember last night very well, actually.” She sighs. “Corrin rushed to defend me! He is always such a considerate dear. And so handsome fighting in the moonlight!”

Takumi scoffs. “You of all people don’t need defending. And any idiot is handsome in the dark.”

“Oh, but Corrin is especially regal when he fights.” She licks her lips. “Do you not agree?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s sweaty more than anything else.”

She laughs. “Is it weird for me to say that I really don’t mind that mental image?”

A pout purses Takumi’s lips, and it’s adorable. Predictable, too…almost as though Camilla had made this sweet expression happen, on her own (evil) volition.

“…Must you bring up Corrin in every conversation, Princess Camilla?”Takumi huffs. “This is, what, our fourth picnic now?”

“Fifth, actually,” she says. She bites her lower lip and pretends it’s his.

“R-Right. Fifth. And at every single one of these…things, you’ve brought Corrin up. Without fail. And then it devolves into a Corrin lovefest—i-in which _I_ cannot participate, because—well. You know! He's my brother.” He sighs, and it’s such a weary noise. Far too weary for someone of his age and experience. “…Can’t we talk about something else for once? _Anything_ else?”

“I apologize, Prince Takumi.” Her voice is all placation. “We’ll talk about whatever you want. Anything you like.”

He starts to pick at the remnants of a rice ball. “W-Well, when you put me on the spot like this, it’s…i-it’s not easy coming up with something.”

She smirks, a very bad thing to do when he’s so flustered, but she can’t help herself. How can one human being be so cute?

“Well…how about your love life, hm? I couldn’t help but notice how much time you’ve spent with Oboro lately. It’s quite darling.”

A beauteous blush blossoms across his face, staining pink his sun-bronzed skin. “She’s my retainer! Of course I spend a lot of time with her. Why wouldn’t I? She’s sworn to protect me.”

Her eyebrows raise. “Ah. But you two are close, are you not?”

“As close as a retainer and her lord can be, yeah.” He swats at a loose grain of rice stuck to his sleeve. “I guess.”

“And can you describe that closeness to me?” She picks up a banana and starts to peel it. Slowly. “Is it a friendship sort of closeness? Or something more? I can’t help but notice that you’re wearing a garment she made for you.”

“S-So what?” He tugs at the scarf around his neck. “She’s good at tailoring. She has good…fashion sense.”

“You look very dapper wearing her clothes.”

He’s quiet for a second and responds with a delayed “Oh, please!” Huffing, he crosses his arms over his chest, the very image of annoyed. “C-Can we talk about something else? I swear to gods there’s nothing happening between us.”

“I’m sorry, darling. It was not my intention to offend,” she coos. She brings the naked banana to her lips but does not bite. “…I was simply making fun.”

Takumi’s eyes dart to her mouth—then stay there for a lovely three to four seconds, before dancing quickly away to look at something, _anything_ else.

“…You—You shouldn’t do that. It’s rude, a-and you should know better. You’re a—a princess for gods’ sake—!”

“And that precludes me from having fun?” She grins and sticks her tongue out. It touches the flesh of the fruit.

Takumi looks very much like he’s ready to die. “…Stop that.”

“Stop what?” She offers the banana a very long lick.

“S-Stop that! I swear—“

She licks the banana again. “Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

He points in her general direction and turns his face away. His cheeks blaze a brilliant shade of ripe tomato. “Th-That!”

“I’m eating a banana,” she says innocently, backing her claim up by biting into the fruit. Its soft flesh has her mouth salivating. She chews slowly, reveling in its sweetness. “…I find bananas delicious.”

Takumi’s gritting his teeth now, the rice ball in his hand pulverized by the clenching of his fist.

“…You are…some woman, Princess Camilla.”

“And you sure are grumpy today, Prince Takumi. Perhaps tasting this will make you feel better?” Before he can reply, she leans forward and holds the banana to his lips. She makes sure her cleavage is in full view. “Open wide, my dear!”

“S-Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to be fed?”

“And _yet_ you conceded to me last time. With the ice cream—or have you forgotten that already?”

He glares at her, his lips pursed. “I’ve wiped it from my mind.”

“You wound me so, Prince Takumi.” She sets the banana down and tries a different approach. A cherry, pitted and juicy. She picks it up and presses it against her lips. “What about this, sweetness?”

His face is aflame—as are his ears. His entire visage is hot, hot _heat_ as he shakes his head defiantly. “No. No feeding. And that’s final.”

“But you love cherries.” She bats her eyelashes, twirls a lock of lilac hair around her finger. “Shall I pop this cherry in your mouth?”

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Inhale.

Exhale.

“Princess Camilla.” He swallows. “…I’ve had enough of you for one day.”

She chuckles to herself as she watches him stand—or, _struggle_ to stand, that is, in the most awkward and lurching of ways. As he rises, he keeps a hand conspicuously against the front of his pants, attempting and failing miserably to hide a _very_ special someone who’s decided to make an appearance in this moment—

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” she mutters under her breath, a greeting that Takumi somehow catches. It turns his face beet red, and he doesn’t even bother to dignify her quip with his own. He simply turns to leave, stomping away in a hurry and forgetting his precious fujin yumi on the grass.

“Sweetheart, you forgot your bow!” she calls after him, her voice lilting.

“It’s fine—I’ll get a new one!” His back disappears on the horizon too quickly, leaving Camilla to sit alone by the lake.

She pushes the cherry she had been holding into her mouth.

It tastes like victory. 


End file.
